Facebook Shenanigans
by Cloud Piece
Summary: The antics of the Straw Hat Pirates and co. on the website that makes you weep for the future of humanity. Nothing can go wrong, right...? Warning: Yaoi. yuri and het.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of these are actually from my statuses/messages…**

**Well, this was random and fun to write. I hope everyone has a MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS.**

* * *

**Sir Crocodile **and **Donquixote Doflamingo **are now friends

**Donquixote Doflamingo**, **Miss All Sunday **and **9 others **like this.

**Sir Crocodile: **What the hell? I deleted your request!

**Miss All Sunday: **You shouldn't leave your laptop open.

**Donquixote Doflamingo **likes this

**Sir Crocodile: **Oh fuck you.

**Miss All Sunday **and **Donquixote Doflamingo **like this

**Donquixote Doflamingo: **Hey sexy ;)

**Sir Crocodile: **Piss off.

**Donquixote Doflamingo: **Naw, I just wanted to talk D:

**Sir Crocodile: **Last time you said that I ended up strapped to a… I'm not even gonna say it.

**Donquixote Doflamingo: **That was fun ;)

**Bon Clay: **Oh, is this a new relationshiiip~?

**Donquixote Doflamingo **likes this

**Donquixote Doflamingo: **Yep, pretty much

**Donquixote Doflamingo:** Crocodile, let's hook up

**Donquixote Doflamingo: **Tonight. On my ship.

**Miss All Sunday: **I'll bring the camera.

**Sir Crocodile: **ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP.

**Sir Crocodile: **DOFLAMINGO I'M BLOCKING YOU.

**Donquixote Doflamingo: **):

* * *

**Roronoa Zoro **and **Wadou Ichimonji **are in a relationship

**Wadou Ichimonji: **

**Roronoa Zoro: **Take this over to the inbox

**Wadou Ichimonji:**

**Blackleg Sanji: **WTH?

* * *

**Miss All Sunday **and **Monkey D Luffy **are now friends

**Miss All Sunday **and **Monkey D Luffy **like this

**Roronoa Zoro: **What the hell Luffy?! She's the enemy!

**Monkey D Luffy: **shi snt a bad prson!

**Miss All Sunday: ***She isn't a bad person!

**Monkey D Luffy: **shi helpz wif mi speling!

**Miss All Sunday: ***She helps with my spelling!

**Monkey D Luffy: **C?

**Miss All Sunday: ***See?

**Miss All Sunday: **Hello Strawhat.

**Monkey D Luffy: **hi miss all sunday!

**Miss All Sunday: **Thank you for sending a request.

**Monkey D Luffy: **its k!1! xD last nit was crazy

**Miss All Sunday: **Indeed it was.

**Captain Usopp: **Wait what?

**Monkey D Luffy: **Can we do it again?

**Miss All Sunday: **Sure.

**Captain Usopp: **What are you guys talking about?

**Nami: **Did… did Luffy just spell an entire sentence properly?

**Nami: **With proper grammar and everything?

**Nami: **O.o

* * *

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** commented on **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

**Blackleg Sanji** likes **Nami**'s photo.

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy **posted on **Sir Crocodile**'s wall.

**Monkey D Luffy: **I challenge you to a duel on Yu-Gi-Oh network!

**Sir Crocodile: **What?

**Monkey D Luffy: **You. Duel me. Now.

**Miss All Sunday: **I'm so proud of Strawhat… he's really picked up on spelling and grammar.

**Sir Crocodile: **What the hell does Yu-Gi-Oh have to do with anything?

**Monkey D Luffy: **Just duel me! I'm bored!

**Sir Crocodile: **Fine.

* * *

**Tony Tony Chopper **added a new photo – with **Captain Usopp**

**Captain Usopp**, **Monkey D Luffy**, and **506 others **like this.

**Captain Usopp: **Haha! That trampoline was great!

**Tony Tony Chopper: **The cotton candy was really yummy too.

**394 **otherslike this.

**Captain Usopp: **Chopper, how do you get so many likes?

**Tony Tony Chopper: **I don't know.

**100,000,000 **otherslike this.

**Idiotic Facebook Girl: **omg chopper we luv u so much

**Idiotic Facebook Girl2: **I like = I prayer for Chopper

**2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **others like this

**Miss All Sunday: **That's…. physically… impossible…

**Chopper: **…?

**Fucking the entire universe **likes this.

* * *

**Brook **was tagged in **Brook**'s photo- with **Brook **at **Florain Triangle**.

**Brook: **Yohoho! Taking selfies in the toilet!

**Brook **likes this

**Brook: **your betiful

**Brook: **Why thank you, kind sir.

**Brook: **#swagger

**Brook **likes this

**Brook: **How can I even access internet here?

**Brook: **Do I even have a toilet?

* * *

**Miss All Sunday **and **Robert Downey jr **are now friends.

**Cloud: **Because fuck you that's why.

* * *

**Roronoa Zoro **shared a link on **Blackleg Sanji**'s wall

**Roronoa Zoro: **Thought you might like this- watchxxx

**Blackleg Sanji: **Fuck you, shitty moron.

**Roronoa Zoro: ***troll face*

**Blackleg Sanji: **fight me irl

**Roronoa Zoro: **#yolo

**Blackleg Sanji: **DO YOU EVEN LIFT?

**Roronoa Zoro: **Dude, you've seen me lift a million tonnes on the Merry a hundred times before.

**Blackleg Sanji: **YOU HAVE RUSTLED MY JIMMIES.

**Blackleg Sanji: **COME AT ME BRO

**Nami: ***brings popcorn*

* * *

**Portgas D Ace **messaged **Monkey D Luffy**

**Portgas D Ace: **Oi, Luffy. I need to ask you something.

**Monkey D Luffy: **yeh what is it

**Portgas D Ace: **Who taught you how to write… better?

**Portgas D Ace: **Who?

**Monkey D Luffy: **mis all sunday her real name is robin thugh lol

**Portgas D Ace: **Why does she have a fake name?

**Monkey D Luffy: **i dunno

**Portgas D Ace: **alright

* * *

**Nami **updated her status

**Nami: **You guys are all peasants. I'm leaving Facebook.

**Miss All Sunday**, **Vivi Nefetari **and **6 others **like this

**Nami: **HOW CAN YOU LIKE THIS IM LEAVING

**Miss All Sunday: **I like your shoelaces.

**Nami: **Thanks I stole them from

**Nami: **wait what no

**Nami: **no blogging with the enemy

**Miss All Sunday: **Sorry, that was just a social experiment.

* * *

**Roronoa Zoro **likes the page **Swordsman Memes**

* * *

**Trafalgar Law **messaged **Eustass Kidd**

**Trafalgar Law: **Merry Christmas!

**Eustass Kidd: **dude it's 9.00 don't spoil anything

**Trafalgar Law: **Dude

**Trafalgar Law: **dont ruin my fun

**Trafalgar Law: **just shut up and say merry Christmas back like a good girl

**Eustass Kidd: **MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS

**Eustass Kidd: **AND A CRAPPY NEW YEAR

**Eustass Kidd: **I HOPE EVERYONE GETS WHAT THEY FUCKING WANTED

**Trafalgar Law: **I HOPE SANTA GETS MAULED DELIVERING YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT

**Eustass Kidd: **I DON'T BELIEVE IN SANTA

**Eustass Kidd: **I BELIEVE IN SATAN FUCKERS

* * *

**Miss All Sunday **and **Sir Crocodile **are no longer friends

* * *

**Miss All Sunday **changed her name to **Nico Robin**

* * *

**Nico Robin **joined the group **Straw Hat Pirates**

**Monkey D Luffy**, **Nami** and **5 others **like this

**Roronoa Zoro **is conflicted over this

**Nico Robin: **AWYISS, GOT IN WITH THE COOL GUYS

**Nico Robin: **Uhm...

**Nico Robin:** I mean...

**Nico Robin: **Thank you for letting me join.

* * *

**Kuzan **posted on **Sakazuki**'s wall

**Kuzan: **What is your profile picture anyway

**Kuzan: **Why are you drunk on it

**Kuzan: **Why are you saying yolo

**Kuzan: **Why are you alive

**Sakazuki: **STFU you dont kno what ive been through

* * *

******Roronoa Zoro** updated his status

**Roronoa Zoro: **I don't consider a boy to become a man when they are 18. I only consider them a man when they are as swift as a coursing river, have all the force of a great typhoon, with strength like a raging fire and are as mysterious as the dark side of the moon

**Monkey D Luffy**, **Captain Usopp **and **3 others **likes this

**Blackleg Sanji: **I am such a man!

**Blackleg Sanji: **"Now I really wish I knew how to swim!"

**Roronoa Zoro: **You are as rough as Niagra falls, you have the force of a tiny breeze, you've got the strength of ashes and you're about as mysterious as a rock.

**Monkey D Luffy**, **Nami **and **2 ****others **like this

**Nami: **BUUURN

* * *

**First of all, I'm not intending on any bashing, okay?**

**Secondly, I like your shoelaces. Kudos to anyone who can answer correctly.**


	2. SkyBook

**New chapter! HA!**

**Anyway. This is a (mostly) Skypiea chapter. It's a facebook coverage of Skypiea from when Robin joins to just before Luffy vs Enel**

**Thanks for waiting so long.**

* * *

**Roronoa Zoro **messaged **Nico Robin**

**Roronoa Zoro: **I don't trust you

**Nico Robin: **k

* * *

**Donquitoxe Doflamingo **updated his status

**Donquitoxe Doflamingo: **When your crush doesn't like you back /3

**Nico Robin**, **Bon Clay **and **16 **others like this

**Lao G: **You can go through this, Young Master. I know you can.

**Donquitoxe Doflamingo **likes this

**Donquitoxe Doflamingo: **Thanks

**Tony Tony Chopper: **1 likes= 1 prayer!

**3,889 **likes **192 **replies

**Crocodile: **u little shits better shut the fuck up im not gay

**Nico Robin: **Sure you're not.

**Bon Clay**, **Donquitoxe Doflamingo **and **2 others **like this

* * *

**Blackleg Sanji **likes a status

**Nami: **so i suddenly woke up with a craving for apple pie and instead i got a date wow

**Blackleg Sanji** and **3 **others like this

**Roronoa Zoro: **Wait...

**Roronoa Zoro: **YOU GOT ONE DRIED UP RAISIN INSTEAD OF AN APPLE PIE

**Nami : **um no im going out with a friend

**Nami: **boyfriend

**Blackleg Sanji **likes this

**Blackleg Sanji: ** ME

**Blackleg Sanji: **ME

**Blackleg Sanji: **IM NAMI-SWANS BOYFRIEND

**Blackleg Sanji: **WEEEEE

**Blackleg Sanji: **GONNA GET LAID TONIGHT

**Roronoa Zoro: **oh shit abort thread

* * *

**Portgas D Ace **updated his status- with **Marco Phoenix **

**Portgas D Ace: **THESE MEN ARE ON FIIIIRE

**Marco Phoenix: **THESE MEN ARE ON FIRE!

**Edward Newgate: **You young kids and your music, when I was your age I had to carve things into rocks to message people!

**Portgas D Ace: **pops you're not that old

**Edward Newgate: **Youngsters these days are so judgemental

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy **created the event **TRAVEL TO SKYPIEA LOL**

**7 **going

**Going Merry **has a bad feeling

**Nami **posted in **TRAVEL TO SKYPIEA LOL**

**Nami: **this island is weird

**Roronoa Zoro **likes this

**Nami: **i want to go back theyre gonna sacrifice me

**Roronoa Zoro: **dont be a wuss

**Nico Robin: **OMG ROCKS

**Nico Robin: **THEYRE LIKE 100000 YEARS OLD

**Nico Robin: **ROCKS ROCKS ROCKS

**Nami: **robin u ok

**Nico Robin: **HIIIISTORRRRY

**Nico Robin: **PRICELESS ROCKS

**Nami: **priceless? zoro robin im coming with you

* * *

**Tony Tony Chopper **posted in **TRAVEL TO SKYPIEA LOL**

**Tony Tony Chopper: **GUYS PLEASE HELP THE GOING MERRY IS ON FIRE

**Portgas D Ace: **This ship is on fiiiire!

**Tony Tony Chopper: **shUT UP ACE

**Sky Knight Ganfall: **Chill out bitches I've got this

**Sky Knight Ganfall: **I haven't got this

**Sky Knight Ganfall: **shit

**Bird Horse: **!?

**Tony Tony Chopper: **WAIT I CANT SWIM AND HES DROWNING

**Sky South Bird: **WADDUP MY HOMIE

**Sky South Bird: **I THINK YOURE DEAD OK

**Sky South Bird: **OH A RING IN THE WATER WHAT COULD GO WRONG LET ME JUST GET THAT

* * *

**Conis **messaged **Monkey D Luffy**

**Conis: **Luffy I have to tell you something

**Monkey D Luffy: **no shut up

**Conis: **LUFFY I KILLED YOUR FRIENDS

**Monkey D Luffy: **IDIOT ENEL WORKS AT FACEBOOK HE CAN SEE THIS

* * *

**Conis **has been poked by **God Enel**

**Conis **has been struck by lightning by **God Enel**

* * *

**God Enel **updated his status- with **Conis**

**God Enel: **NEVER DO THAT AGAIN

* * *

**God Enel **updated his status

**God Enel: **MY NAME IS ENEL. NOT ENERU, NOT ENER, JUST ENEL

**Gedatsu**, **Wiper **and **2 others **like this

**God Eneru: **Oh my me, I hate it when people get my name wrong!

**God Ener: **Preach

**God Enel: **FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY

**Roronoa Zolo: **I feel u man

**Captain Ussop: **me too

**Monkey D Ruffy: **yeh

**TonyTony Chopper: **ah yup

**Frankie: **so true

**Brooke: **I hate it so much when they get my name wrong

**Portgaz D Ace: **God

**Heat Fist Trace: **Y'ALL BE PREACHING TO THA CHOIR

**Chaser: **GRRR I HATE THAT

**Margaret: **honestly i don't know the correct spelling of my name

**Marguerite **likes this

**Nico Olivia: **I'm dead and it still annoys me

**Jaguar D Sauro: **Dereshishishi! I AM LAUGHING BECAUSE IT HURTS

**Keime: **oh yeah

**Camie: **yeah

**Merry Go: **mmhmm

**Thousand Sunny Go: **mhm

**One Piece Fandom: ***cries*

* * *

**Wadou Ichimonji **posted on **Kitetsu**'s wall

**Wadou Ichimonji: **

**Shusuui **likes this

**Kitetsu: **

**Wadou Ichimonji:**

**Kitetsu:**

**Kitetsu:**

**Shusuui:**

**Kitetsu:**

**Wadou Ichimonji:**

**Wooden Sword:**

**Kitetsu:**

**Wadou Ichimonji:**

**Wadou Ichimonji:**

**Wadou Ichimonji:**

**Shusuui:**

**Shusuui:**

**Wadou Ichimonji:**

**Kitetsu:**

**Roronoa Zoro: **alright, alright, break it up you guys

**Blackleg Sanji: **How and why

* * *

**Jewellery Bonney **updated her status

**Jewellery Bonney: **People

**Eustass Kidd: **Are

**Basil Hawkins: **Easy

**Killer: **To

**Trafalgar Law: **Kill

**Apoo: **is that trafalgar law

**Trafalgar Law: **no

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy**, **Captain Usopp **and **Blackleg Sanji **checked in at **Vearth**

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy **updated his status- with **Straw Hat Pirates**

**Moneky D Luffy: **GOTTA CATCH THE GOLD

**Nami**, **Captain Usopp **and **13 others **like this

**Captain Usopp: **I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS

**Monkey D Luffy: **TO FIND IT IS MY REAL TEST, TO STEAL IT IS OUR GOAL

**Tony Tony Chopper: **I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE VEARTH, SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE

**Nami: **MY NAKAMA BETTER UNDERSTAND THE WORTH OF THE GOOOOLD

**Monkey D Luffy: **SKYPIEA! IT'S YOU AND ME

**Nico Robin: **THERE'S HEAPS OF HISTORY

**Roronoa Zoro: **YOU'LL FIGHT ME AND I'LL BEAT YOU

**Sanji: **SKYPIEAAAAA

**Monkey D Luffy: **GOTTA GET THE GOLD!

**Bellamy Hyena: **HAHAHA THE GOLD DOESNT EXIST

**Monkey D Luffy: **DONT INTERRUPT OUR SINGING

* * *

**Nico Robin **updated her status

**Nico Robin: **I found El Dorado. Where is everyone

**Nami**, **Monkey D Luffy a**nd **2 others **like this

**Tulio: **Oh, lovely place isn't it.

**Miguel: **Anything about us in there?

**Nico Robin: **Sorry guys you're not here

**Tulio: **No evidence that me and a native... went down with it then? Ok

**Miguel: **That sucks

**Nami: **Robin who are these guys

**Nico Robin: **idk

* * *

**God Enel **updated his status

**God Enel: **ONLY 5 SHALL LIVE

**Sky Knight Ganfall: **No

* * *

**God Enel **struck **Sky Knight Ganfall **with lightning

* * *

**God Enel **updated his status

**God Enel: **ANYONE ELSE WANNA ARGUE?

**Nico Robin: **What's under your hat?

**Roronoa Zoro: **no u suck

**Wiper: **hate u so much

* * *

**God Enel **struck **Nico Robin **with lightning

* * *

**God Enel **struck **Roronoa Zoro **with lightning

* * *

**God Enel **struck **Wiper **with lightning

* * *

**Nami **posted on **God Enel's **wall

**Nami: **k i'll come with

**God Enel **likes this

**Monkey D Luffy **dislikes this and wants to beat up **God Enel**

**Nami: **go sick 'em Luffy

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Props to anyone who knows who the mysterious two were.**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Vic MICGNOAGNNAGANSHENANIGANSHJNAH NGA

**Wheee! Another Chapter! I've had this written for a while, but I've been busy with school (urgh, school) and catching up with a delightful thing called Shingeki no Kyojin. If you haven't heard of it you've been living under a rock. But, despite only being halfway through the manga and 2 episodes behind the anime, it has risen to tie with One Piece in my favourites list. That's right folks, expect some Titan fanfics heading your way soon! **

**Also hands up if you watch **Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**. Rin/Haruka is my otp.**

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

**Monkey D Luffy **poked **God Enel**

* * *

**God Enel **posted on **Monkey D Luffy**'s wall

**God Enel: **WHAT THE FUCK WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SPAMMING ME WITH POKES

**Monkey D Luffy **likes this

**Monkey D Luffy: **gomu gomu no gattling

**God Enel: **WUT

**Monkey D Luffy: **GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!

**Nami **and **104 others **like this

**God Enel: **URGH FREAK WHY AREN'T YOU GONE I ZAPPED YOU WITH LIGHTNING

**Nami: **Someone's never played Pokemon

**Monkey D Luffy **likes this

**God Enel: **SHUT UP I HAD A BAD CHILDHOOD

* * *

**God Enel **has deleted his account

**Monkey D Luffy**, **Roronoa Zoro **and **11,021 others **likes this

* * *

**Norland **updated his status

**Norland: **Now that I'm back on my ship, I feel… sad. Calgara was more than a friend to me :') –with **Calgara **

**Conis**, **Monkey D Luffy **and **10,002 **others like this

**Calgara: **I love you man

**Norland: **I should asked you to come with me

**Calgara: **That's ok. I have my duties to my island, you have your duties for adventure.

**Norland: **Just promise me this

**Calgara: **What?

**Norland: **Wait for me here. I will come back, I swear on it.

**Norland: **I will always come back here for you.

**Calgara **likes this

**Calgara: **I will brother.

* * *

**Norland **updated his status – at **Jaya**

**Norland: **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE? WHERE IS THE ISLAND?

* * *

**Norland **updated his status – at **Jaya**

**Norland: **WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY CALGARA

* * *

**Norland **updated his status – at **Jaya**

**Norland: **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FLAGPOLE

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy **updated his status

**Monkey D Luffy: **lol its a ballon and an octopus lol ballotopus

**Roronoa Zoro**, **Captain Usopp a**nd **4 **others like this

**Portgas D Ace: **what the hell do you guys do on your adventures

**Monkey D Luffy: **look for the meat

**Roronoa Zoro: **look for the swordsman

**Nami: **look for the money

**Captain Usopp: **look for the nearest safe place

**Blackleg Sanji: **look for the pussy

**Tony Tony Chopper: **look for the injured

**18,029** like this **385 **replies

**Nico Robin: **look for the d

**Nico Robin: **shit I mean the secret of the d

**Nico Robin: **what the d really is

**Nico Robin: **the d

* * *

**Blackleg Sanji **messaged **Nico Robin**

**Blackleg Sanji: **if it's the d u want, i can give it to u ;)

**Nico Robin: **no

* * *

**Captain Usopp **updated his status

**Captain Usopp: **Typical anime voice actors

1. Recovering smoke addict protaganist  
2. Vic Mignonga  
3. Not Vic Mignonga  
4. That one girl with an annoying voice  
5. Emotionless emo guy  
6. Vic Mignonga

That's all

**Monkey D Luffy**, **Kaya **and **83 **others like this

**Monkey D Luffy: **u forgot vic mignongngahagagaga

**Captain Usopp: **shit

* * *

**The Straw Hats **checked in at **Blue Sea 12.40 am**

**Nami **updated her status

**Nami: **aaaah, relaxing episodes

**Foxy Silver: **FEFEFEFEFEEEEE!

**Nami: **fuck not you

**Foxy Silver: **STRAWV HATTT! I CHALLENGE VOU TO EH DAVY BACK VIGHT!

**Nami: **i didn't know u were Russian

**Nico Robin: **Nami that is very rude and you should apologise to all Russians and me

**All Russians **like this

**Nami: **sorry but why does he have an accent anyway? **Funimation**…?

**Funimation: **do we actually look like we care jfc

* * *

**Tony Tony Chopper **has left the group **Straw Hat Pirates**

* * *

**Tony Tony Chopper **has joined the group **Foxy Pirates**

* * *

**Tony Tony Chopper **is feeling as if he's finally met one of his facebook followers D:

**107,662 **like this **8,934 **comments

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy **changed his name to **Afro Luffy**

**Captain Usopp**, **Blackleg Sanji **and **EVERYONE IN ALL OF REALITY **likes this

**Monkey D Luffy: **get ready punks, cause imma kick yo momma's asses

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy **has kicked **Foxy Silver**'s momma's ass

* * *

**Old Stilts Guy:** why did we get left out of the plot? D:

**Hoooooorse **likes this

**Cloud Piece: **idk sorry man

* * *

**Roronoa Zoro **updated his status- with **Blackleg Sanji**

**Roronoa Zoro: **my diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick is better than ur d

**Roronoa Zoro **likes this

**Roronoa Zoro: **get it

**Roronoa Zoro: **becus

**Roronoa Zoro: **long island

**Blackleg Sanji: **that or facebook couldn't read how long mine was

**Afro Luffy**, **Captain Usopp **and **2 **others like this

**Nami: **I would say burn but im afraid Sanji will accept it as an act of love

**Captain Usopp: **but aren't u dating?

**Nami: **shhh no

* * *

**You guys have no idea how much I love Funimation. And the new voyage is coming out in ten days! I can't wait- it's Enies Lobby too! And apparently the next voyage is coming out 6 weeks after! And it's great because they're the recap episodes! :L**

**I skimmed over the Davy Back fight because a) I hate Foxy and b) while it was funny and everything, I still hate Foxy.**

**Until next time, dear readers. Don't forget to check out Free and Shingeki no Kyojin. **


End file.
